Hilang (Missing You Like Crazy)
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Suatu titik dimana aku tanpamu dan aku tak sanggup karenanya, itulah definisi hilang dalam kamus jiwaku. / HaeHyuk. GS.


Mengapa mentari bersinar di kala siang dan bulan muncul pada malam harinya?

Mengapa sebuah raga diberi hidup lalu akhirnya mati juga?

Mengapa ada pertemuan jika dibayangi perpisahan?

Mengapa manusia dibiarkan bermimpi bila berbenturan dengan realitas?

"Donghae, duluan!"

"Yo!"

"Pulang juga lo, jangan ngangkrem di sini hahaha.."

"Enak aja! Udah sana.. sana.. hush.."

"Hahaha… Awas lho diculik penunggu gedung kampus hahaha.."

"Rese lo semua…"

Aku menatap satu per satu teman-temanku keluar dari kelas. Sementara aku belum juga beranjak sesentipun dari tempat duduk. Pandanganku menyapu seisi ruangan yang sudah kosong. Sepi. Dan, inilah yang kutunggu.

22 menit sebelum jarum jam menunjuk angka 5 ketika kulirik layar ponsel. Aku mengambil headset dari kantong kecil di tas punggung. Menjejalkannya ke telinga dan mulai memutar lagu dalam playlist ponsel.

Kepalaku bersandar pada sisi jendela, kebetulan hari ini aku duduk di kursi samping jendela. Kututup mataku, menikmati semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Sejuk.

_Serasa, kamu masih di sini. Selalu di sisiku._

**~oOo~**

**Hilang…**

**(Missing You Like Crazy)**

**~oOo~**

Jam 5 lebih 3, eh?

Aku bergegas mengambil langkah meninggalkan kampus. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri menuju halte. Tak sampai 7 menit, karena memang jaraknya enggak seberapa.

Memilih duduk di pojok sambil sesekali memainkan ponsel dalam genggaman, masih dengan headset menggantung di telinga. Kunikmati tiap detik yang berganti dalam diam. Hanya semburat jingga di ujung cakrawala sana yang memberi warna padaku yang duduk seorang diri di sini.

Tepat pukul 5.15, bis yang akan membawaku meninggalkan tempat ini, datang. Begitu menaiki bis, aku hanya menatap kikuk ke sekeliling. Kosong. Entah apa yang membuatku terus dalam kesendirian hari ini.

Deru nyala mesin dan bis yang mulai bergetar, menyadarkanku. Segera saja aku mendudukkan diri di pojok belakang. Dan, entah kenapa pula aku sangat suka duduk di pojokkan. Tak bisakah ditambah dengan langit mendung dan tarian rintik hujan? Mellow drama yang sempurna.

Tapi, kasusnya berbeda jika itu aku. Karena saat jutaan bulir air berjatuhan dari langit, yang kuingat hanya hangat kebersamaanku dengannya―gadis bernama Lee Eunhyuk. Entah harus dengan apa aku deskripsikan arti sosoknya dalam hidupku.

Eunhyuk, bagiku dia seperti… rumah. Tempat ternyaman di muka bumi. Pelabuhan terakhir setelah mengarungi luasnya samudera kehidupan. Satu titik pasti kemana aku akan kembali berpulang.

Tak pernah terlintas bayangan aku tanpanya. Dia sudah seperti bayanganku, yang ada dimanapun aku berpijak. Bagai udara yang kuhela tiap saat. Entah kapan dimulainya, tak sekalipun aku bisa tanpanya. Termasuk saat kami berada di tingkat akhir SMA dulu. Ketika tiba giliran kelasnya libur dari jam tambahan, Eunhyuk akan selalu menungguiku, duduk pada bangku panjang di depan kelas tanpa perlu kuminta. Tak peduli sekalipun ia hanya seorang diri di luar sana.

Dan begitu jam tambahan kelasku selesai, kami berjalan beriringan dengan dia mengapit lenganku. Sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Menunggu bis di halte sambil berbagi headset, aku dan Eunhyuk bergantian menceritakan banyak hal. Tertawa lepas bersama, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan iri orang-orang yang sekedar lewat.

Lain lagi ketika besoknya tiba. Rumah kami memang searah, namun terletak di kompleks yang berjauhan. Karenanya, tiap pagi di halte kuhabiskan dengan berharap. Berharap agar aku menaiki bis yang sama dengannya. Ada kalanya harapanku terkabul. Namun, jika tidak, aku hanya bisa menunggunya di sekolah. Menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi atau setidaknya ada salah satu jam pelajaran yang kosong―waktu colongan agar bisa bercengkrama walau tak lebih dari 10 menit. Well, sesempit apapun, selama ada waktu baik Eunhyuk maupun aku akan menyempatkan diri bercanda sejenak. Saling melempar senyum, berbagi tawa, dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Bahkan teman-temanku maupun teman-temannya berulang kali mempertanyakan hubungan yang aku dan dia sebut sahabat ini. Aku sendiri tak pernah peduli dan tak mau peduli. Selama Eunhyuk di sini, segalanya tak apa. Selama itu aku dan dia.

"_Yesung menembakku," adu Eunhyuk._

_Saat ini bis yang kami tumpangi sedang berhenti di halte. Dan kebetulan kosong, tak ada penumpang lain kecuali kami berdua._

"_Lalu, jawabanmu?"_

_Eunhyuk tertawa sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja kutolak. Aku 'kan enggak kenal dia."_

_Kuhela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku baru berpikir tentang nasibku, jika kamu jadian sama Yesung. Kemana-mana kalian berdua, lalu kamu mulai lupa padaku."_

_Tawa Eunhyuk kembali pecah. "Mana mungkin. Aku jauh lebih memilihmu dari pada orang itu. Enggak usah pasang tampang memelas begitu, hahaha…"_

"_Biar. Aku 'kan enggak mau kehilangan kamu," rajukku kekanakan._

"_Duh, cup cup… Sayangku cuma buat kamu kok."_

"_Hoo.. belajar gombal dimana?"_

"_Hahaha…"_

_Bis yang lengang terisi tawa murni kami. Sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi._

…

_Hari ini kami pulang dalam lingkup kebisuan. Ini jadi hari yang sangat panjang. Aku lelah, pikiranku juga suntuk dengan berbagai macam pelajaran yang dicerna otak tadi. Eunhyuk pun demikian, aku tau itu._

_Eunhyuk agak terlonjak begitu kepalaku jatuh bertumpu di bahunya. Tapi ia tak melakukan penolakkan. Mataku memberat hingga tertutup sempurna. Sebelumnya, kurasakan kepala Eunhyuk ikut bersandar di atas kepalaku._

_Yang aku tau, dalam diam pun kami saling mengerti._

…

_Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengecek putaran jarum jam di ponselku. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku membalas sapaan teman yang lewat―mungkin 12, 13 atau 14, ah entahlah. Oh, ayolah, Hyuk. Kamu dimana? Ini sudah hampir sejam aku menunggu di gerbang sekolah._

_Aku baru mau mengirimi Eunhyuk pesan singkat, saat irisku menangkap siluetnya._

_Tanpa sadar, bibirku mengulas senyum. "Ampun deh, nona. Lama banget," seruku dengan nada merajuk pura-pura kesal._

_Kedua tanganku merentang, terbuka. Hanya bermaksud menggoda, tak lebih. Tapi ia justru jatuh di pundakku. Isaknya pelan bergetar melewati gendang telingaku._

_Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, ia sudah berkata disela-sela tangisnya, "Aku dan Sungmin bertengkar."_

_Kupeluknya, dengan tangan kananku menepuk punggungnya pelan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah kami penasaran. Aku sendiri bingung, kalut dan cemas. Pertama kalinya buatku melihat seseorang menangis di hadapanku terlebih di pundakku. Tak tau harus bagaimana, jadi cuma bisa mendekapnya seperti ini._

_Selang berikutnya, mataku tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang baru keluar gerbang. Gadis itu melewati kami sambil memandang orang dalam pelukku penuh sesal. Seperti apapun mereka bertengkar, kurasa Sungmin juga sedih meski ia tak menangis seperti Eunhyuk. Meski harus kuakui, darahku mendidih melihat langsung Eunhyuk menangis dan ingin menghajar habis-habisan siapa saja oknum di baliknya. Tapi aku tidak berniat ikut campur atau bertindak sok pahlawan, tak lain karena aku dan Sungmin memang tidak dekat―hanya sebatas kenal karena dia sekelas dengan Eunhyuk dan tak sekelas denganku._

_Mengingat hari kian sore dan aku tak mau gadis yang bertumpu di pundakku ini pulang kemalam, jadi dengan agak enggan kulonggarkan lenganku yang memeluknya. Eunhyuk langsung ikut menarik diri, mungkin karena sadar dengan gerakanku atau karena dia sudah lelah menangis―entahlah. Dalam hati aku mengakui aku cukup kecewa ketika Eunhyuk sudah lepas dari kungkungan lenganku._

"_Kamu… enggak apa?" tanyaku hati-hati dan bingung._

_Kepalanya yang masih menunduk dianggukkan. Isakannya masih terdengar. Sebelah tanganku terulur mengusap punggungnya. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan tisu dari tas dan membersihkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata._

"_Kita pulang, ya?"_

_Ia tak menjawab, namun langsung mengapit lenganku dan berjalan biasa menuju halte. Ia masih bungkam bahkan selama perjalanan pulang dalam bis. Matanya yang sembab membuat beberapa pasang mata sesekali melirik ke arah kami._

_Bertengkar dengan teman dekat, apa sesakit itu? Sampai menjelang tidur, aku masih saja kepikiran. Apa mungkin besok Eunhyuk akan baik-baik saja?_

_Dan, semuanya terjawab oleh sebuah seruan penuh semangat ketika esoknya aku baru menginjakkan kaki memasuki kelas. Eunhyuk tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan di seberang sana, di kelasnya. Dia sudah sampai duluan toh._

_Kuurungkan niatku memasuki kelas. Berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk, melewati taman kecil yang memisahkan kelas kami yang saling berhadapan._

_Aku disambut senyum lebarnya. Sangat lebar. Rasanya seperti melihat pelangi membentang tepat di hadapanku. Indah. Tanpa sadar aku ikut mengulas senyum._

_Ia mulai bercerita bahwa semalam ia dan Sungmin berkirim pesan singkat, menyelesaikan salah paham diantara keduanya. Dan, sekarang keadaan sudah membaik seperti sediakala._

_Selanjutnya, aku tak bisa mendengar jelas apa saja yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mataku, pikiranku, hanya tertuju pada gurat bahagia yang menghias parasnya. Eunhyuk kembali ceria. Suaranya kembali terdengar bersemangat. Ia kembali menebar senyum menawan. Dan, aku suka itu. Belum pernah selega ini rasanya._

…

_Aku mendecak sebal. Hujan lebat tiba-tiba mengguyur kota. Jangan lupakan angin dingin yang berhembus ke sana kemari._

_Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu kini tengah bermain dengan kaca jendela bis yang terselimuti embun tebal. Telunjuknya mengukir nama-nama sang artis idola. Kekanakan memang. Namun, wajahnya berbinar cerah, secerah mentari siang. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan matahari masih bersembunyi di balik kelabu._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku mengulurkan tangan, ingin ikut memberi corak pada jendela bis. Ia agak heran, namun kerutannya berubah jadi senyuman kala membaca ukiran nama yang kubuat._

"_Tulisanmu bagus. Namaku jadi terlihat seperti kaligrafi hiasan dinding," pujinya memandangi tiap huruf namanya yang kubentuk. Cukup kubalas dengan senyum kecil._

_Kusandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat di bahunya. Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk tak menolak. Rasanya nyaman. Dan, pada saat itu juga, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Apakah selamanya bisa terus seperti ini?_

TIIIIINNN~

Bunyi klakson bis yang nyaring menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kudengar supir bis mengumpat soal kucing yang berada di tengah jalan. Jadi, itu yang membuatnya membunyikan klakson?

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela. Tadi aku melamun, ya? Aku tersenyum masam. Semua yang kulamunkan tadi rasanya baru terjadi kemarin saja. Namun, ketika melihat kursi di sisiku yang kosong, aku sadar. Dua tahun berlalu sudah, sejak aku lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Dua tahun sudah Eunhyuk tak di sini. Dua tahun sudah aku tanpanya.

Bagaimana dua tahun ini aku tersenyum?

Bagaimana dua tahun ini aku berbicara?

Bagaimana dua tahun ini aku bergerak?

Bagaimana dua tahun ini aku menjalani hidup?

Aku tak tau. Karena semuanya terasa hambar dan… kosong.

Mungkin semuanya masih sama. Kota ini masih sama. Jalanannya masih sama. Langit yang menaunginya juga masih sama. Hanya aku yang tak sama.

Di dalam sini, entah dimana persisnya, terasa kosong. Seperti ada yang di curi, tapi aku tak tau apa itu. Itulah kenapa aku yang sekarang tak bisa tersenyum secerah dulu. Tak berbicara selepas dulu. Tak bergerak sebebas dulu.

Aku sadar ini karena Eunhyuk tak ada di sini. Tapi, ketika semua temanku tak di sini, aku masih baik-baik saja. Jadi, apa…? Apa yang kamu ambil dariku sebelum kamu pergi, Eunhyuk? Apa…?

Tak bisakah kamu kembali sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar jadi mayat hidup? Karena aku merasa hilang―suatu titik dimana aku tanpamu dan aku tak sanggup karenanya.

Fin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extra

_Senyum di bibir itu merekah indah kala membaca e-mail yang baru ia terima lewat ponsel. Buru-buru jemari panjangnya mendial angka 9 pada panggilan cepat._

"_Donghae, aku diterima!" pekiknya gembira segera setelah telepon tersambung. "Iya, aku diterima di Universitas Tokyo! Ya ampun, aku masih belum percaya…" ujarnya menggebu-gebu. Ia bisa mendengar suara bass di seberang sana terperanjat._

"_Enggak kok, aku malahan belum lihat pengumumannya di situs resminya, tapi staf admin sana udah ngirim e-mail dan ini baru aku baca… Iya, iya. Entar aku cek lagi…" sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, ia berdiri di sisi jalan―menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau._

"_Hm, aku? Aku lagi di jalan habis dari rumah Sungmin… Bawel ah! Nanti pasti aku traktir kok… Hm, iya…" Melihat pejalan kaki lain berbondong-bondong menyeberang, segera saja ia membawa kakinya melangkah. Dan semuanya terjadi sangat cepat._

_Tubuhnya terpelanting dengan kepala membentur trotoar jalan begitu sedan merah yang tak menyadari warna rambu telah berubah itu menubruknya. Bukan, bukan hanya dia yang jadi korban. Dua siswi SMP yang berjalan di sampingnya juga bernasib sama. Sedang si pengemudi mobil sendiri masih membeku―shock―di balik kursi kemudi._

_Jalanan langsung riuh ramai saat itu. Jerit histeris beberapa wanita yang secara tak sengaja menyaksikan langsung kejadian tersebut. Orang-orang berkerumun melihat keadaan korban. Ada yang berteriak minta panggilkan ambulans._

_Namun, satu yang ia ingat, ia hanya mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan panik. Suara itu bersumber dari ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya._

"…_Eunhyuk? Halo? Eunhyuk, jawab aku! Suara apa barusan? Eunhyuk, jawab! Halo?..."_

"_Donghae…" bisiknya lemah._

_Dan, detik berikutnya semua menjadi gelap._

Karena keseimbangan berasal dari dua hal yang bertolak belakang.

Kesempurnaan tercapai ketika dua sisi berlawan saling melengkapi.

― End of the Story ―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's dedicated special for:**

Seseorang yang saya rindukan

My beloved little sisters; Inggrid, Arumi, Bila, Rian, Lia

Everyone who enjoy to read my fanfiction(s)

And… myself

And for the last, big thanx to Allah, juga kamu yang sudi baca dan yang iseng corat-coret review box ^u^ (ledakin bom nuklir :P)


End file.
